ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Superbike10 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 16:30, September 29, 2010 Hello!JackoLn 00:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC)JackoLn Alias Hello, sorry for reverting your earlier edit to Colonel Rozum; an alias is a pseudonym, i.e. a name that is not one's actual name, and "Colonel Rozum" is definitely not an alias. Maiorem 16:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Why did you undo my Edit on "Omnitrix"? User:Jordan Eddy Template:Planet I think the template is good! The problem, however, is that I don't think we have pictures of most of the planets. | Maiorem 03:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bad Image thanks for the head ups ,i deleted it and permanently blocked the uploader.--Linkdarkside 18:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Merchandise portal hey thanks for the help on the page.Your actually the only one whos helping. Admin ? Are you an admin in this wiki by any chance ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) admin rights traffic have increased to this wiki and we kind of need new admins ,would you like to become a admin?--Linkdarkside 17:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) i gave you rollback and admin rights.--Linkdarkside 12:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image you want to use it as the wikilogo or is just a example.--Linkdarkside 22:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Why did you do it? Hey why did you delete the page Arano i really wanted to show that page to my friends they love new aliens. Signed "A Wkia Contributor"! HELP ME HELLO I AM A FAN OF BEN 10 SPEAK SPANISH AND WANTED TO KNOW WHO IS THE CREATOR OF THIS WIKI IS URGENT TO TALK WITH thing you need is, I would appreciate HELP ME Redundant categories These categories are redundant if they go together, like: "Male/Female heroes" along with "Heroes", "Male/Female Characters" along with "Characters", "Male/Female heroes" along with "Male/Female characters" etc. It is redundant to have both, as one clearly implies the other Blaziken rjcf 01:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimatrixne Hi Are You The One Who Removes My Picture In The Ultimatrix Page Feedback yeah ,i like it better.--Linkdarkside 16:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ben and Julie's relationship I wonder if Dwayne McDuffie has stated for sure that Ben and Julie will break up? Aang13 01:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Went BrownAang13 01:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) list of spells editing i'm sorry for violating the rules for editing a template. i have just saw thre rules after the edting it. i think there are some errors in the entry of the spells, so i had to change it. i've analyzed the incantations from the series, and i'm sure about these things. i have also searched for latin words that seem to be the nearest and the most accurate word for the magic spells. please give me permission on editing.